The Perfect Crime
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: While visiting a friend who was about to get married. He met a girl and they hit it off. One thing lead to another which ended in a promise. Turned out he had a dirty little secret and he was happy with his life.. without the girl.NxM then NxLuna


The Perfect Crime

"You are my soul mate, my sweetheart, you are my dream come true, from now until the end of time I give my heart and soul to you."

A party was being held at the Nogi's house. To celebrate the newly engaged couple: Hotaru and Ruka. After 3 years of dating, Ruka finally got down on one knee and asked Hotaru to be his girl forever.

The doorbell rang and the blonde man opened it. Azure eyes met crimson. The man smiled and engulfed the other man with a hug.  
"Natsume! So nice to see you!" Ruka smiled at his best friend since they were childs. Natsume smirked at him, "Was in town for business and thought to stop by to say congratulations." Ruka quickly seperated and pulled him inside and closed the door. "Come come! Hotaru is in the kitchen." Ruka dragged Natsume into the kitchen where his soon to be wife was talking to her best friend. "Hotaru! Guess who stopped by!"  
She turned around her amethyst eyes scanning the room. They soon landed on the infamous smirk of Natsume Hyuuga. Her smile turned into a grimace. "Hyuuga." she spat out. Natsume smirk grew further, "Imai or maybe I should call you Mrs. Nogi?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes, "For your infomation, bunny boy is taking my last name." Crimson eyes turned toward his pal and he whispered one word, "whipped." Ruka just scratched his head and chuckled. "Ruka Imai does sound better than Hotaru Nogi" He reached for his wife and gave her a pec on the lips and smiled at her. "Awww!" said a voice behind the soon to be bride. Natsume tilted his head a bit and looked at the person. Long wavy brown hair with warm chocolate eyes. Crimson eyed boy quickly slid something into his pocket and made his way over to the angel. Picking up her hand and giving it a light kiss he muttered "Natsume.. Natsume Hyuuga." She giggled out "Mikan Sakura."

The party contuined as more and more quests arrived. They danced, they ate, and most of all they had fun. Things seemed to hit off between Natsume and Mikan. She seemed head over heels in love with him and she couldn't ask for it any other way. While Natsume was a bit harder to notice if he was in love but he did have some sparks for the girl.

One thing lead to another after the party. Natsume asked Mikan on date every night for the past 5 days after the party. Now he planned to get some action before he had to leave back home.

Unbuttoning his top two buttons on his silk shirt shirt. Taking his hand he slid into his hair and messed it up giving him his sex appeal. Leaving the house he hopped into his car and shot off into the night. -  
Desert was placed on the table. Natsume slid closer to his date while the girl ate the strawberry cake. She moaned out in happiness as she shoved another piece into her mouth. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her closer to him. Turning to her mid bite she smiled. Leaning in he stole a heated kiss from her. Slowing chewing the strawberry cake that he received from her mouth, swallowing the food he gave her a smirk.  
She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Natsume picked up a piece of the cake and stuck it in his mouth and leaned in to give her another kiss. She happily gave in and took the cake and swallowed it.

Kicking the door closed he picked Mikan up who wrapped her legs around his waist. Having both of her hands on his face she kissed the day lights out of him.  
Natsume wrapped his hands around her waist and walked to her bedroom. Sliding up her shirt he unclasped her bra. Breaking apart from their kiss he looked at her and asked, "Are you ready?" She smiled and nodded. With that he threw he on the bed making her giggle. -  
She awoke the next morning to see him starring at her. Giving him a quick good morning kiss she attempted to leave the bed so breakfast could be made.  
But Mikan was pulled back into his embrace. Hoovering over her he gave her another kiss. "I've have to return home today." He leaned in for another kiss but she pushed him away and gave off a frown. "I want you to marry me when I come back." Leaning down he gave her a kiss. Her heart filled with love like it was going to burst. He pulled away, "Promise me you won't love no one else, your mine and only mine." A smirk began to form on his face. Tears began to slide her face as she cupped his face and gave him another kiss. Kissing her lips, kissing her cheek then kissing killing her neck.  
Which lead into another round of fun.

Mikan woke up hours later to see Natsume gone. She smiled sadly to herself, he was gone but they would soon be engaged once he gave her a ring. Letting out a sigh she got dressed. When she left her house she remember that he didn't give an exact time when he would come back. But she knew he wouldn't keep her waiting long.

-  
Natsume got off the plane and looked around looking for someone. Spotting her he quickly walked to her and covered her eyes.. "Guess who." The girl giggled, "Oh.. Natsu-kun!" He removed her hands and she twirled around, cupped his face and gave him a kiss. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. "God, I missed you so much." he whispered out. Her eyes slowly opened showing off her green eyes. "Lets go home." she told him. Natsume nodded and he let her down. "How was your trip?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and went to the car. "Wonderful but I missed you so much dear." She giggled, "Oh, your the best husband ever!" After entering the car he gave her another kiss, "Your the best wife ever Luna." She smiled and drove off into the night.  
-

Mikan kept her promise of never loving another person. Because sometimes when true love happens your not willing to let go. Natsume never came back. Why would he? He has a wonderful wife with a great job.  
Ruka and Hotaru got married, with their first kid on the way.

Sometimes its true love for one but just a fling for another. -  
SORRY! its rushed cause its 4am and I'm tired. Went to the Van's Warped Tour of 2010 had a blast! Got a tan, got a streaker stamp and got splashed by water thrown in the air! Most of the bands sucked but oh well lol.

Thinking bout an alt. ending! What you think?


End file.
